Together Regardless
by Pepper1622
Summary: As a gift, Harry receives a collection of chapters and a strange note from an unknown sender. Each chapter revisits events from Harry's third year, and the note said that by reading a chapter a week, Harry can confront his dark past in order to learn from it—with his friends by his side, of course. A Character's Read of Mind On Fire's fanfic "Hidden Guardian." Shippings inside.


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first ever Character's Read, but I tried my best ha-ha. So this is a read of a Harry Potter AU created by Minds On Fire, who asked me if I could write this. I happily accepted, because her story is highly entertaining, and I wanted to challenge myself as a writer. I hope you all enjoy my first shot at this! This story will have Harry/Ron and Hermione/Ginny as the shippings (there may be more ships in the future).  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Minds On Fire's fanfic; just the Character's Read and such. **

* * *

The first flurries of snow began to gently cascade down to earth, picking up speed and eventually falling heavily onto Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Christmas season was fast approaching, leading to excitement and anxiety for the students. However, as Harry Potter stared out at the fast-falling snow, all he could do was sigh as he dwelt on how content he was at the moment. Thoughts of the messed up past he had lived through were vacant; he was now living in the moment—and what a nice moment it was.

The Gryffindor common room was bustling with life as the students chatted or caught up on homework. Harry found this to be awfully cozy, especially with the tepid fire that crackled in the fireplace. He pressed his forehead against the chilled glass of the window, his breath creating a splotch of fog. With a smile, Harry cheesily wrote "H + R" in the spot. Plenty of couples did this, at least in the movies, so he found it to be rather appropriate to make official his new relationship with his best friend.

"Well isn't that cute," said a familiar voice. Harry turned to see his other best friend, Hermione Granger, standing in front of him with a package in her grasp. Harry's best friend and boyfriend, Ron Weasley, was right behind her, smiling with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Thanks," Harry said with a laugh as he stood and embraced his boyfriend. Before the couple could acknowledge each other more, Hermione butted in by shoving the parcel in Harry's face. "This came for you today."

Harry knit his dark eyebrows together and took the package from Hermione. It was thick, and had a small note tied to the top.

"You should probably read that," Ron muttered. Harry sighed and gave Ron a "did you seriously just say that" look. Ron blushed and said, "Right. Continue."

Lifting the paper to his face and adjusting his glasses, Harry began to read.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_ You do not know of me, but I know of you. How I know the things I know is irrelevant, so there is no need to go on wondering about it. Anyways, over the years I have been busy constructing a collection of the happenings in your past. You may not want to remember all of it, but it has once been said, _"[T]he past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it—or learn from it." _I want you to take this into account as you read each note. Each note is about the length of a chapter from a book, and I request that you read them one-by-one, once a week. Don't wonder why; there is a method to my madness. Just know that facing your past is the best thing you can do. Oh, your little boyfriend and that smart girl can read along. Maybe even your boyfriend's sister, too. _

_Have fun,_

_A "Friend"_

"That's rather suspicious," Hermione murmured as she examined the note from over Harry's shoulder.

"I agree," Ron said. "Stalker much?" Harry said nothing; he simply began opening the package.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione hissed. "That could be cursed!"

"I really don't care," Harry muttered as he pulled out the first chapter. "Seems fine to me."

Written on the cover page was _Hidden Guardian by Minds On Fire_. Harry lifted up the first page of the first chapter and began to read, Ron and Hermione peeking over his shoulders yet again.

**Chapter One: Painful Changes**

**Harry Potter was not a person you would call a normal boy.**

"That sums you up pretty well," Ron teased, giving Harry's hair a small ruffle. Hermione laughed and Harry smirked, and then continued reading.

**For one, he was a wizard and secondly by the Wizarding World, he was considered their 'saviour'. Harry's parents Lily and James Potter had been killed by the darkest wizard in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. He was known as Lord Voldemort, Harry had faced him twice one time in his first year while attempting to save the Philosopher's stone. **

"Gee, this really brings it all back, doesn't it?" Harry grumbled.

**The second time had been when he had gone to rescue his best friend Ron's little sister Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets where he had met a past fore-shadow of Tom Riddle, Voldemort's original name and his Muggle father's name.**

"Thank goodness you boys had saved Ginny," Hermione said. "Can you all imagine life without her?" Both boys shook their heads in sadness, and smirked to each other when Hermione wasn't looking. Someone was pretty focused on Ginny, wasn't she?

**Not many people would be able to survive such events and Harry himself thought it to be a miracle that he had survived. But he firmly believed this with his heart that he would have never made it through if it weren't for his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.**

"That couldn't be truer," Harry said, pecking Ron on the cheek and patting Hermione's hand. Both smiled brightly at him before he picked up where he had left off in the story.

**In first year, it had been Ron who had gotten Harry and Hermione across the chessboard.**

"And don't you forget it!" Ron proclaimed proudly, earning himself a flick on the head from Hermione.

**In second year, it had been Ron's malfunctioned wand that had saved them from getting their memories obliviated. Without either of his best friends he would be dead right now.**

"Either of us?" Ron said. "Sounds like I'm the hero in both cases."

"Oh, please, Ronald! Only one of those times had been on purpose, and besides, if we counted all the research I had done on both the Stone and the Chamber of Secrets—"

"I'm the hero, but feel free to compensate however you'd like."

"Why you little—!"

"Guys, cut it out! I'm trying to read here!" Harry shouted. They both quieted and focused on the chapter again.

**Since Harry had no other relatives he was forced to live with the Dursley's, due to a special protection from Lily's half since his Aunt Petunia was his mother's sister making a blood bond between them. While things had never been the best at the Dursley's which was probably an understatement considering his needs were never met sufficiently enough in the Dursley household.**

"Ain't that the truth," Harry remarked. Ron and Hermione looked at him strangely.

"Don't ever say that again," said Ron.

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly.

**However, this year things had taken a 360 degree turn since his Uncle Vernon had lost his job. He had been drinking every night and a few times, he had gotten fairly violent.** **It was no surprise that he took out his frustration on Harry but what was surprising that he also took it out on his own son and Petunia if she tried to stop Vernon. Petunia had even tried to help Harry a few times as well as her own son but it seemed that no matter what the woman tried, Vernon wouldn't stop. Harry had heard his aunt crying at night and despite her behaviour towards him in the earlier years he felt bad for his aunt. Seeing the bruises and handprints all over her arm made Harry angry, and he had a sudden urge to protect her.**

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Hermione whispered. Harry just nodded and continued on.

**It was a strange feeling but he felt as if despite the differences between his aunt and his mother that right now his mother would have stepped in and tried to get her sister away from all this. Harry grit his teeth, wandering if there was a way out at least to protect his aunt, surely Dumbledore would not force him to stay here if there was a risk of domestic violence. He knew it was late but he tiptoed down the stairs, making sure even his aunt didn't hear him and sneaked out the back door.**

"Harry, you little rebel," Ron teased.

"Not the time, Ron," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Don't worry; it's fine," Harry said, although the sadness in his green eyes was obvious.

**The black-haired boy sat on the grass, his thoughts going to his mother trying to imagine what she would do in such a situation. If only he had known her more, if only there had been someone besides Hagrid to tell him more about his parents. How much he longed in order to find out about how they were, how they fell in love and basically his father and mother's friends. He heard a lot about how he looked so much like his father but had his mother's eyes. But he never knew much about their personality even though Snape always said his father was really arrogant, though that couldn't be true. Even if Snape hated his father he must have known him to say the least and he wandered if Snape knew his mother then dismissed the thought. Snape was a Slytherin, probably a pureblood as well he wouldn't spend time on a muggleborn witch.**

"My parents were good people. That's enough for me," Harry said passionately.

**Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of barking. He looked and saw a black, shabby looking dog who ran up to him. Harry flinched for a moment but relaxed when the dog simply began to lick some of his wounds. The black-haired boy smiled petting the dog gently with the arm that was less bruised and the dog barked once more.**

"Three guesses as to who that is," Ron joked.

**"I'm surprised a dog would be out at this time but I don't mind the company. Probably here it's better than having no company," Harry said softly, surprising himself that he was talking to a dog. He must really be losing it but he was frustrated. No matter what issues he had with his aunt and Dudley, he wouldn't wish them an abusive life and he knew his mother would have been the same way. The dog rested his head on his life, blinking his eyes as if it felt bad for Harry. The black-haired teen would have said more when a scream from his aunt made him jump in surprise.**

"Whoever wrote this really knew what I was thinking; that's strange," Harry murmured. Ron and Hermione simply nodded. At this point, they were both too absorbed into the story to make too many more comments.

**"Hide," Harry muttered to the dog and it was clear it didn't need to be told twice as it ran into a bush. He groaned, wondering what had happened. Weren't his aunt and uncle meant to be asleep by now? It was past midnight after all. He went back inside, grimacing as he saw Vernon throw Petunia to the ground. **

"Bloody hell! That's violent!" Ron shrieked.

**He wondered what the fight was about this time or if Vernon was just venting his frustrations. He leaned closer to the door and could make out that it was about Dudley. He knew he should probably pretend he hadn't seen anything considering how his aunt usually treated him but knew it wasn't in him to see someone being hurt. He headed inside just as Vernon shoved Petunia into the wall. His uncle's beady eyes landed onto him and Harry met his cold gaze with equal sharpness.**

None of the trio said anything; they all just flinched and grimaced the more intense the story became.

**From the corner of his eye, he saw something move and anxiously glanced around. The black dog had gotten away hadn't he? Vernon was merciless right now and he wouldn't care who it was, he'd hurt them. However, whatever he had seen had disappeared. However, turning his back on Vernon wasn't the brightest idea as he used the bat he was hitting Petunia with and smashed it into his stomach hard. The black-haired boy groaned, pain searing into him. At that moment, it felt like nothing was more painful. He could see stars dancing around him and it took a moment for him to compose himself.**

"Dear Lord, Harry! I'm so, so sorry!" Hermione squealed. "Did this actually happen?"

"Yes, it did," Harry said quietly. Ron gently kissed Harry on the head in sympathy.

**Returning his attention to his uncle, Harry tried to sit up but his screaming ribs wouldn't let him. He grabbed his chest in pain and looked up at his Uncle nervously. **

**"Why are you taking your anger out on me?" Harry said frowning although it was probably the wrong thing to ask.**

**WHACK!**

**Harry's face went numb with pain as his vision blurred more than usual. He tasted blood in his mouth and spit it out. It took Harry a moment to realize that was what was wrong. He or his aunt hadn't done anything. Uncle Vernon was in one of his moods again and nothing he said or did would satisfy the whale of a man.**

Hermione gasped and placed her hands over her mouth; Ron chuckled and mentioned something about his liking of the "whale of a man" comment.

**Petunia let out a startled cry and she tried to grab Vernon's arm but that was the worst thing she could have done in that sort of situation. A large hand grabbed Petunia by her shoulder and easily lifted her in the air.**

**"YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WOMAN!" Vernon snarled, smashing his wife's head against the wall. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER MARRIED SOMEONE LIKE YOU! YOU DESERVE ALL THESE BEATINGS YOU GET! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT BAD LUCK ON ME, WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE GONE AND GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED LIKE YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A SISTER?!"**

"I never even really liked your aunt—I had no idea that all this time she was . . . that he . . ." Hermione sniffled and wiped small tears from her eyes.

**Harry's mind felt numb and dizzy. He could see the injuries on Petunia's body but didn't know how to defeat his Uncle as well as protect his aunt without the use of magic. If he used magic, he would be expelled but if he didn't, his aunt might be killed. He gripped his wand, ready to pull it out as there was no other choice right now.**

"Oh gosh, I can't handle the suspense!" Ron groaned.

**The sound of a deep growl from underneath the sofa distracted Uncle Vernon. Petunia wanted nothing more to pass out so she couldn't feel the unbearable pain she was in anymore. What happened next surprised everyone. Vernon dropped Petunia who hit the ground, her eyes opening and closing, her breath weary as if she really was on the verge of unconsciousness****. Despite the pain he was in, Harry managed to move over to her and cringed. His aunt had a lot of injuries and from the looks of it, she definitely had a few broken ribs. Looking up, Harry saw a black blur attack the large blur that was Uncle Vernon. He saw the dog he had been talking to attack and concern welled up inside him. **

"Yeah Sirius!" Ron cheered. Hermione giggled and Harry let himself smile just a bit.

**He had thought the dog had ran away and hidden. He wanted to tell it to stop but found that his voice had gotten stuck in his throat from everything that happened. As if this night hadn't been crazy enough, it just got crazier as the dog shape-shifted into a human. The man had long black hair and his robes looked like they hadn't been changed in years.**

"He always did enjoy entering with a bang," Hermione remarked sarcastically, earning chuckles from both boys.

**Vernon stumbled backwards towards the door. "You—you're one of those freaks!" he stuttered fearfully. "How—how—"**

**It gave Harry a twinge of satisfaction seeing his Uncle tremble in fear like he had made his aunt do so moments ago. Speaking of which, Harry returned his attention to his aunt.**

**"Aunt Petunia?" Harry whispered. "Can you hear me?"**

**"H-Harry..." Petunia managed to mutter weakly. "Run away. I'd go with you...but I can't leave Dudley..."**

"Why not?" Ron asked. "Nobody cares about him." Hermione flicked Ron on the back of the head again, rolling her eyes.

**"You should both leave," The man said slowly looking at them. "It isn't safe here, I've only knocked him out and the two of you need medical attention."**

**Petunia took a shaky breath, albeit she swayed heavily causing Harry to steady her and looked at the man.**

**"Take Harry," Petunia whispered. "I'll be alright. Harry..." She looked at the boy and for the first time ever, she put a hand to her nephew's cheek. "I never hated Lily...ever. She was an amazing person...and it's because of her...I'm telling you to run away..." She trembled and tears ran down her cheeks.**

"Wow . . ." Ron and Hermione murmured. Harry appeared to be emotionless, and simply continued to read.

**Harry shook his head. He blinked back tears and knew he couldn't leave his aunt not now. However, his vision was beginning to blur and just as he reached to pick his aunt up to support her, his world went black and he passed out.**

"What a way to end it," Harry finally said, breaking the trio's slightly stunned silence.

"Are you going to be okay, Harry?" Hermione asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Sure I am," Harry said, smiling a small smile. "That happened in our third year; it's been three years since. Things are different now. And like the note said, it's better to learn from our past than to run from it."

"I swear that's a quote from _The Lion King_," Hermione muttered. Ron laughed, and then took the first chapter from Harry.

"Shall we be going, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry rose from the chair he had been sitting in and smirked. "We shall."

"Where are you two going?" Hermione questioned with a judgmental glance.

"Nothing bad, calm down," Ron said. "We just thought Ginny would like to hear the first chapter, too. I'm assuming you'd be more than happy to come along to see her?" He and Harry both raised their eyebrows and grinned mischievously.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?!" Hermione demanded, a red blush creeping its way onto her cheeks.

"Nothing at all," Harry said with a sigh, turning around and walking away with Ron to find Ginny.

"Now just you two wait, I'll have you know—ugh!" Hermione chased after the couple, muttering under her breath and gripping her want tightly—just in case.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! I hope everyone liked what I wrote so far, and if anyone has any constructive criticism, ideas, or compliments, feel free to let me know and review. The next chapter should be up pretty soon, and remember to check out Minds On Fire's story and the other Character's Reads of it. Until next time~!**

**P.S. Also, I have to be a pain and advertise myself ha-ha. I'm an eligible beta-reader, and if anyone needs a beta-reader, feel free to read my beta-profile and/or send me a PM; I'd be happy to help out. :)**


End file.
